laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Folsense Hotel
The Folsense Hotel is a hotel in Folsense from Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box. It is where Professor Layton, Luke and Flora stay during their investigation. Layout Outside the Hotel This area outside the hotel is near Folsense Station. There is no obvious indication that it is a hotel; the player must solve a puzzle in order to find it when they first enter Folsense. Hotel Lobby The lobby is a circular shape. It has long staircases leading down to it. Krantz is seen here. This is the room where Layton reveals Don Paolo as being the culprit who stole the Elysian box. Hotel Room This is the room which Layton reserved for Flora to stay in. This is also where he and Luke opened the Elysian box. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box'' Chapter 4: The Phantom Town of Folsense Layton and Luke dropped Flora off here to rest before investigating the town. Chapter 6: The Road to Herzen Castle Soon after finding all the pieces for the photo of the Elysian box (and losing a piece with the box's emblem on it), Barton arrived to bring Layton and Luke to the hotel on the inspector's orders. Layton talked with Flora briefly after they had come back. He showed her the photo of the box (the goat emblem, with the piece missing, now resembling a frog), of which Flora admired the 'cute goat symbol'. Once they had arrived and settled, they found Sammy, Flora, Katia, and Beluga sat waiting in the lobby. The inspector then informed everybody that he had solved the mystery of Dr. Schrader's death; the murderer had to be someone who could use the Molentary Express to go from London to Folsense and back at any time they liked. Beluga's alibi of conducting important business in London on the day of Schrader's death had cleared, so only one person could have been responsible: Sammy. As Chelmey went to arrest Sammy, Layton objected his claim. He explained that the only person in the room who could have been the suspect would be the only person who had actually seen the box. He pointed at Flora, telling everyone how only she recognised the goat symbol on the box in the photo, whilst everyone else saw a frog. At this revealation, she took off her disguise, and turned out to be Don Paolo. In his haste to evade Chelmey, Don Paolo accidentally dropped the box. Layton picked up the box, only to have Beluga demand he hand it over, being a son of the late Duke Herzen. But as Layton was about to give it to him, Krantz scolded Beluga, saying that he lost any right to his inheritance when he left the town long ago out of spite. Enraged, Beluga stormed off. Katia then asked Layton if she could have the box, saying that it was important that she gave it to someone, but Layton refused unless she told him who 'someone' was. Before Katia could talk, Rory arrived at the hotel in a panic, claiming that a good person had been taken by the vampire to Herzen Castle. Katia suddenly left upon hearing this, leaving Layton and Luke with the box. Layton decided that the only way to progress with the case was to open the box. He and Luke headed to their hotel room to be away from prying eyes. Layton and Luke eventually open the box, only to find that it was completely empty, which proved Layton's suspicions. Layton then decided that they should go to the castle, but when they left the hotel, Sammy managed to have Herzen Museum opened for them, so they put the castle off for a while. Category:Diabolical Box Locations Category:Locations Category:DB